User talk:Salubri
RE: Images Almost afraid to request deletion of other user's images, last time started doing that somebody started crying about their edit count!! But you're right, I've done my best to advise otherwise so needless images will be pruned from now on!! The images on the last two summaries are all over the place!! I feel I may have to a bunch of new images and do some text reduction on the Sui-Feng Komamura fight as those two images of them on the ground doing nothing is surrounded by text of them basically doing nothing!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 16:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :Sure I will continue to do so!! I've identified The Gotei 13 vs. Kageroza Inaba & The Reigai as well so I don't mind fishing around for articles that need reduced and reworded!! And thank you, doing that article helped me feel more confident after recent events!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll need to do a major rework of it so I've put it in the Article Improvement section and getting to it as soon as sit down!! I feel awful for saying this but I actually think I may need to go over all the fights done by the same member because whenever I go to them assuming they're correct they ust don't look right and the images look worse!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 15:37, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Out of the four you originally asked me to look at, I've fixed three, the last one needs reworking and overhauled!! Too much "they sat and talked" going on in it!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 16:02, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I know what you mean, I've been going through older events and episode summaries as I was working on Uryū's article and found some with such a lack of images!! Think we may need to set up several sections in the project for both Anime and Fight Summary articles to be honest to be more organised with it!! Also, Godisme has asked me to look into possibly getting some GIFs, something I've never done before and will take me a while as I am looking into that now!! If I can't do it then I can't do it but will try as well since Tinni unfortunately is not around!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:15, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Re:Theft Issue Alright, I have sent a message to staff asking for an intervention.-- Im afraid the issue has yet to stop. Look familiar?. Wikia claims that this is allowed because he is just "internationalizing" the Bleach Wiki into polish. I sent a reply back saying that it is hardly internationalization and just blatant theft considering most of his wiki is just in english. We'll see what they have to say but I doubt they will do anything on this.-- Re: Theft Sorry about that, but you are the only wiki with Bleach, which looks very beautiful. I did not know that this is so bad. I am therefore very sorry. 02:39, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Jirachiwish I wish something to be done about this user!! He is harrassing me constantly, everyday it is another message that has absolutely nothing productive about the site on it and I am beginning to feel intimidated!! Not only has he been told, by Wikia Staff, to stay away, he continues to message me!! I am not the only one who has advised him to do things differently, he has steadfastly refused to acknowledge any message left to him by any other member of the team and continues to single me out over and over!! He has not acknowledged any messages left by yourself or Yyp and yet thinks it's alright to continue to deliberately berate me over and over!! The atmosphere he is creating is counter productive and he's refusing to step away from this situation as advised to do so by Sannse!! Every since he joined he has undermined me at every turn, attacked me whenever I corrected his many mistakes and complained whenever I had to delete images because of his edit count!! I've had it with him, it's like drawing blood from a stone and I don't feel messaging him is going to change anything since he ignores what you have told him anyway!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:07, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you on chat? 15:59, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Fullbringers' Infoboxes I've been noticing this for awhile now, but only remembered this now. Similar to how we have "Shikai" and "Bankai" for Shinigami characters' infoboxes, and "Resurrección" for Arrancar characters' infoboxes, I think we should have a "Fullbring" section for the Fullbringers' infoboxes (and Ichigo). So far, we only have "Signature Skill" and while there aren't as many Fullbringers as there are of the other species, it's still notable. Even the Bounts have a "Doll" section on their infoboxes, so I believe this would benefit. I'm not sure how to add this myself and make it show up for those who have Fullbrings, which is why I came to you for this. Let me know what you think. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:34, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :That looks great. Thanks. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Fullbringer Template Hey could you add the noinclude tags around the Character Infobox Template Category on the Fullbringer Character Template because the Character Infobox Template Category is showing up on all the Fullbringer pages. Transparent Bleach Logo Hey. I just wanted to give you a little reminder that I made a transparent Bleach logo for the Wiki to use here. You can use it whenever it suits your interest. --[[User:FanOfManyAnime|'FOMA']] (Talk) 18:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) re Signature I know, tried to change it on God's test wiki and it seems to have blown up in my face!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 16:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Techniques Saw your message on chat. How did you want to go about this? Did you want to start placing these on articles yet or do you want to gather the reference and description on the Unmasked project talk page first?-- Yeah just tell us what you want us to do!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Adam didn't do these in the order they appear in the book so edit conflicts are likely to come up. Hop on chat so we can sort out an edit conflict way of doing this.-- :Sorry if this seems like a dumb cuestión, but I don't have access to a full version of the raw book yet. I was busy like hell for a long stretch, and even with a decent (if admittedly incomplete) wading thru of various usu. sites and forums, I've only obtained bits and pieces. And I haven't yet had time to scour hundreds of pages of posts in some of these looking for the one magic post that might have a link to the full. If someone could help me out, I'd appreciate it. :) :Despite not doing things in the "book order" cited by Godisme above (for the reasons *I* cited above), I did try and do the techniques work I've posted so far in the order of the scanned pages, though in Japanese right-to-left, up-to-down format, that have been posted as pics on the Translation Corner. :Hopefully, with this reiterated (e.g. pic name "Techniques 1" there corresponds to my post name "Techniques 1" here) will help un-boggle some minds and make supplementation/revision easier. :) Chat issue Hey not sure if you're on chat right now, but if you happen to have it open right now, could you close it for a second please. It's going mental saying that you've joined and left dozens of times now. I figure that's not you doing it but a glitch. 23:03, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Edits Very well. I will refrain from doing so then. SereneDreams (talk) 00:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Technique questions Urahara Well, keep in mind that a lot of these techniques are naming techniques whose names have not been previously revealed. So that means that Kyuujuurokkei Kakafuumetsu shouldn't be some last-dash renaming of Senjuu Kouten Taihou. I don't directly remember the "scene-of-use" pic the technique's entry provides on the page, but it seems (from the description) that this is the uber-sealing technique that Urahara uses (or that finally activates once the Hougyoku abandons Aizen) that was finally used to seal away Aizen... another Urahara-custom Kidou or something. My best translation of what's on the page (for Keikaigi): "Keikaigi Space tying the Manifest World (= the living/material world) and Hueco Mundo, a Garganta-producing technique. Requires a long recited incantation." Harribel My best translation of what's on the page: "Trident A technique loosed by the Resurrección'd Harribel. Fires a high-force, mist-form Zanpakutou in 3 series. It's also atrocious to the slashed target's body..." The scene is of the opening strike that slashes-up Hitsugaya('s "ice clone"). It seems that some mysterious person has been supplementing my posts in the UNMASKED Talk with descriptions of what each technique is. I'm uncertain as to the veracity of all of these ascriptions, but they could be of great help as a guide or, at least, a starting-point. Further research of the pics used for "scenes-demonstrating-use" for each technique could also be elucidating... though I hope I'm not the one waited on to do THAT, too. XD Adam Restling (talk) 13:31, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Feedback on Images Hello, Salubri. If you are not too busy, I would appreciate your feedback on a little question I have; it is in regards to the images for Tōshirō Hitsugaya & Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Kageroza Inaba. I cannot quite decide on what image to use for the infobox image, as there appears to be very few suitable images with all 3 combatants in it. I was thinking of using a picture made with 2 screenshots as the infobox image. I know that there is one image with all 3 characters in it, but I am not sure if it would be better in the Prologue section or not (since that image fits into what is described in the Prologue). If you can send your feedback (or suggest alternate options), it would help a lot. Thank you. -[[User:Nwang2011|'Mr. N']] 15:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hiyori Hey. How is an article about Hiyori, in Powers & Abilities is a bug in the template. 01:42, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Translator Hey, JapaneseOPfan said that she wanted to join the Translation Corner, and Godisme informed me that it worked like the Fight Summary Project so you had to have permission to join, so i'm asking if it would be okay if she did? She gave me the translations for Ulquiorra's back story from Unmasked and she's giving me the info on Harribel and her Fraccion tomorrow. So just let me know if she's able to or not, thanks. Thanks. Nozomi Kujo's Zanpakutou's Command Hey Salubri, For the article of Nozomi Kujo, the Shikai command is "降りしきれ" (furishikire in English). If you want proof, it is in Episode 332, Ishida talked about Nozomi's Zanpakutou. Thanks, Mbnbv Re: Translator Gotcha, should I place all the info that was previously translated there, or just have the future translations placed there? Well, I asked her to do Ulquiorra's story and Harribel's story, and she's given me those, so if there are more things to be done she can move on to those. Yes, she's available for translations. Just provide her the scans of what in particular needs translating. She said she just got a job so her free time is going to be cut a bit, but she's still available. Okay i'll ask her to handle those, do you want her to stop her translations on the Harribel thing? She got all the important information from the translation and gave it to me, but I think she was trying to give a page by page translation for accuracy and I don't know if that's necessary or not. If it isn't then I can ask her to stop working on that and just focus on the new ones you just provided. Ok, thanks. Did you know section I figured I would bring this up with you. Yyp thinks its a good idea. What would you think of adding a bunch of stuff to the Did you know section and then making it so on page load, it displays one or however many random ones. I got bored one night and did the same to my user page with my favorite characters and userboxes if you want an example.-- :I like this idea, would force us to gather random bits of data!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 19:50, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I made a mockup with a bunch of different facts at User:Godisme/sandbox if you want to take a look. It should display a different one every time you load the page.-- Thanks Thanks a lot for all your supplemental material and explanations on the whole "Komamura Bankai" issue in the Corner again, and how Kokujou/Kalasutra is only ONE Naraka, not THE catch-all Naraka. We'll see if it takes this time. :) Adam Restling (talk) 18:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat Can you ban User:Was269 from chat please. Major spamming incident. As well, I figure I would request if you could make me a chat mod. Since I am in there nearly 24/7 to archive the chat and a few incident have arisen while I was in there while you admins were not on, I figure this would help resolve a few of those issues. Let me know.-- I don't know what to title this message XD Hmm, I haven't gotten my edits reverted in awhile. Say, is there something special about deletion requests that I'm not aware about? Or did I breach some policy or something? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 01:22, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, you undid my deletion request for a second (stretched) image of Ichigo's awesome new Shinigami form + Zangetsu's equally kill-at-a-glance form. What was that about? [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 01:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I realize that now. Thank you, and sorry that I had to waste your time with a retard moment, if you know what I mean :P [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 23:26, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Special Pages Yeah, I'll go through them. I've actually cleared out a fair bit of that stuff over the past months, but only bit by bit. A lot of it is down to Dantman and the original setup for the wiki, when a lot of stuff was copied or tied to a sort of parent anime wiki (Animepedia). We've long since outgrown that, but its still there, so that can go. 16:34, August 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: GIFS Gotcha, no worries, just looked very small without the text!! 190px, is that like width yeah?? [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:35, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay that makes sense --THUNDERPANTHER Need Something? Just popped into chat, scrollback says you were asking for me. Do you need something?-- Signature Hello administrator. Please weigh in on this issue. I have requested to remove a single letter from the posting of a signature that I find quite offensive from my own talk page only, such that no other user will be harmed in any way, but that I will feel better. I have already made a proposed replacement, again only for my talk page: 05:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) :Salubri, I believe this infringes on a user's rights here and this issue was only brought up after this user was confronted for doing close to nothing but slandering our site and our efforts here!! It's a pointless argument as there is nothing attacking or abusive in Godisme's signature, as well you are aware given how long he has been an active member here and had the same signature!! Just my little two cents!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 12:19, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Situation Sure as far as I'm concerned I've washed my hair of the sadness of it all!! Talk to you tomorrow!! After I read that I knew there was no point to it!! Yawn, Nighty night night!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 00:56, August 12, 2011 (UTC)